


Субстрат

by Aizawa



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa





	Субстрат

– Люблю, – сказала Элиадэ. Тихо, будто пробуя слово на вкус. – Люблю тебя, дорогой.  
Зубастая пасть, рванувшаяся к ней, дёрнулась, точно наткнувшись на невидимое препятствие. По тугому зелёному стеблю прошла дрожь, и раззявленные лепестки закрылись с едва слышным шлепком.  
Через секунду бутон размером с детскую голову боднул её в протянутую ладонь, как привыкшая к ласке кошка.  
– Мой маленький.  
Элиадэ нежно усмехнулась и погладила влажные лепестки.  
– Лапонька, деточка моя. Крошечка…  
Бледные пальцы легли на глянцевую зелёную поверхность – у основания венчика, где лепестки смыкались. Не переставая шептать ласковые слова, она запустила ногти в прохладную волокнистую мякоть и нажала сильнее, вдавливая пальцы в сердцевину, нащупывая соединения челюстей.  
– Люблю, – прошептала она ещё раз и резко развела руки в стороны, одним движением разрывая головку цветка пополам. 

Цветы старого барона действительно оказались настоящим сокровищем…

– Всё в порядке, господин Аристар.  
Элиадэ хлопнула ресницами.  
Узкие губы Крори дрогнули в улыбке, которой улыбается человек, когда ему обещают заменить смертную казнь пожизненной каторгой. Не слишком уверенно.  
– Они… такие оригинальные, – ну, давай же, сказала она себе, соберись. – Необычные. Изысканные. Не каждый поймёт их своеобразие.  
Вдохновлённый барон ловко метнул в оранжерею ещё кусок мяса. Раздался влажный хруст, и одна из пятнистых звёзд в центре клумбы свернулась в некрупную розово-зелёную тыкву. Вязкие ржаво-красные капли выступили между сомкнутых лепестков, одна сползла на лист у венчика.  
– Скажите, господин Крори, им действительно всё равно, что ты ощущаешь? Главное, что им говоришь?  
Аристар кивнул.  
– Они такие доверчивые, – негромко проговорил он, не отрывая взгляда от путаницы стеблей.  
– Я бы хотела попробовать.  
Миска в его руках дёрнулась и замерла: барон Крори Третий, как обычно, разрывался между противоположными стремлениями. Это занятие барон очень уважал. 

Пару раз оно едва не стоило ему жизни – как тогда, когда он, до этого почти неделю не открывавший рта, подкараулил её в коридоре и с шумом грохнулся на колени.  
Дальше так продолжаться не может, заявил он, им нужно поговорить, – и Элиадэ сказала «да», и мягко положила руку ему на шею. Она чувствовала, как под кожей бьётся кадык, и общем-то, можно было даже не превращаться.  
Эти несколько дней были для него пыткой, продолжал Крори, пока его пальцы мяли кружево на её юбке, а её – примеривались. Он чувствует, что находится на грани гибели, и больше не может молчать, видя, какую боль причиняет ей его холодность.  
Пусть Элиадэ сама решит, рыдал барон, а у него нет сил определиться, что с его стороны подлее: не давая возлюбленной своего честного имени, заставлять её терпеть беззаконное сожительство или же вынудить её связать судьбу с проклятым, с кро-кровопийцей…  
Тогда Элиадэ аккуратно вынула из его руки измятые оборки, присела рядом и сказала, что истинная страсть не знает людских условностей.  
Отец Марко – тот же крестьянин в расшитой рясе, говорила Элиадэ, перебирая жёсткие Аристаровы волосы.  
Предрассудки ни за что не позволят этому мужлану соединить два любящих сердца, шептала она, щекоча губами мочку его уха. И уехать мы никуда не можем, господин Крори, Вы же знаете, и кстати, при всём почтении к благородному имени барона, я вообще убеждённая противница брака, мещанских уз, сковывающих свободных людей…  
Она сидела рядом с ним на полу, и обнимала его голой рукой, унизанной золотыми браслетами его бабки, и сама уже путалась в чепухе, которую городила. Впрочем, думала она, Крори вряд ли следит за мыслью, особенно когда я делаю вот так.  
И вот так тоже.  
В висках стучало, и внутри было сладко и пусто – будто Элиадэ долго шла по тонкой жёрдочке через реку и вот, к собственному удивлению, ступила на твёрдую землю. Это было тем более глупо, учитывая, как сильно она сейчас мечтала оторвать Крори голову.  
Примерно в два раза сильнее, чем обычно…

…поэтому сейчас, не дожидаясь возражений, Элиадэ шагнула вперёд, подцепила из миски косточку с мясными лохмотьями и протянула её «клумбе».  
– Дорогие, – сказала она, чувствуя себя законченной идиоткой. – Я люблю вас. Я полюбила вас с первого взгляда.  
Сразу два стебля «выстрелили» из клубка, метнувшись то ли к пище, то ли на звук голоса: мясистые розоватые лепестки, почти непристойно окружавшие зубастые серединки, тёмные пятнышки глоток.  
– Люблю, – спокойно повторила Элиадэ.  
Прежде, чем цветы отпрянули и под завистливое скрежетание обделённых собратьев принялись вырывать друг у друга добычу, она почувствовала, как влажное, тошнотворно-нежное коснулось её ладони.  
– Таких, как ты, не бывает, – сказал за спиной Крори. – Тебя в самом деле послали сюда небеса.  
Интересно, рассеянно подумала Элиадэ, к кому из нас он сейчас обращается.

– А ты не привязалась к нему, дитя?  
Элиадэ молча покачала головой. Незнакомая высокая трава касалась её колен, этой травой, на удивление сочной и душистой, зарос весь баронский сад. Разумеется, кроме кладбища, в нескольких шагах от которого она сейчас стояла, – тёмной проплешины в пышной зелёной шкуре земли. С тех пор, как они с Крори начали здесь хоронить, за замком больше не приживалась даже неистребимая повилика.  
Иногда Элиадэ боялась, что однажды барон обратит на это внимание.  
– Точно? Очень жаль, – голос Графа, мягкий и глубокий, казалось, висел в воздухе даже после того, как Граф замолкал. – Это сразу сделало бы тебя сильнее.  
Банты на его шляпе были нежно-голубыми – как будто подобранными под цвет летнего неба над замком. Впрочем, вполне возможно, что Тысячелетний наоборот подбирал цвет неба под банты у себя на шляпе.  
Он так и стоял там, где соткался из прозрачного утреннего воздуха – над голой отравленной землёй.  
– После того, как покончишь с ним. Третий уровень, а? Что скажешь?  
Граф улыбнулся так, словно собирался протянуть ей мороженое.  
Нет, – так, словно стоял на арене, а она была девочкой в тёмном зале, и он протягивал мороженое ей одной.  
И тогда она решилась.  
– Господин Граф! – сказала она.  
– Да, дитя?  
– Господин Граф, – повторила Элиадэ, – позвольте мне…  
Невозможная, светящаяся улыбка Тысячелетнего не изменилась, но сокрушительный страх вдруг пронизал Элиадэ с головы до ног. Она заставила себя подумать о Третьем уровне – огромных уродливых тварях, изнывающих от собственной силы – в приступах ярости крушащих стены, не способных даже скрыть собственное уродство.  
О том как они стонали, о том, как они смеялись. Как ели.  
– Разрешите мне… Возможно, я могла бы остаться… Я не хочу!  
– Что?  
В вопросе Графа не было ни раздражения, ни угрозы, ни даже особенного интереса. Она снова почувствовала себя маленькой девочкой – жалкой сопливой девчонкой, бегущей за сверкающей цирковой кибиткой. Все слова вдруг испарились из головы. Голос Тысячелетнего путал мысли, как порыв ветра, одним дуновением раскидывающий тщательно разложенные на столе бумаги.  
Элиадэ выпрямилась и сжала руки так, чтобы ногти глубоко вошли в ладони.  
– Я могу пригодиться, – она очень надеялась, что её собственный голос звучит как нужно: сладко, загадочно, соблазнительно. Она похвалила себя за то, что догадалась прихорошиться с самого утра. – У меня хорошая память, господин Граф, и я знаю, как заставить мужчину потерять голову. Я могу узнавать для Вас всякие вещи. Следить.  
– Следить? – Граф смешно сморщил нос. – За кем же?  
– За Вашими врагами, – прошептала она. – Дело в том, что на третьем уровне это тело, то есть я хотела сказать, эта оболочка, оно уже, Вы понимаете…  
– Нет, – сказал Граф. – Думаю, не стоит.  
– Но поче…– воздух вдруг сделался густым и вязким, заполнил глотку, мешая выдавить хоть один звук. Элиадэ замычала, пытаясь выдохнуть, вытолкнуть невидимый кляп, но челюсти свело судорогой.  
Колени подогнулись, и она уселась в траву, некрасиво расставив ноги – как деревянная кукла или трёхлетний ребёнок. Поправить юбку, только юбку, пожалуйста, мысленно взмолилась Элиадэ – но рука, конечно, даже не шевельнулась. Она стала очень тяжёлой, её ладонь – сто тысяч фунтов, сто миллионов фунтов, может, больше.  
– Видишь ли, для шпионки ты слишком нерасторопна. Сколько времени ты потеряла в этом милом замке?  
Он склонил голову, глядя на неё сверху вниз.  
– По-моему, ты даже для служанки нерасторопна… У меня приличный дом, мы не можем держать на службе лентяек.  
Кончик зонтика ткнул её в бедро, надавил. К вечеру будет синяк, подумала Элиадэ, обязательно.  
– Не стоит расстраиваться, – мурлыкнул Граф. – Кажется, ты возомнила, что между вторым и третьим уровнем есть разница. Её нет. Встать.  
Элиадэ снова вздёрнуло на ноги. Тяжесть ушла – тело стало лёгким, как воздушный шар.  
– Вот так.  
На этот раз Тысячелетний не стал отдавать приказов вслух, но плавно двинул ладонью вверх, вниз, снова вверх, будто подбрасывая и ловя невидимый мячик. У Графа были точные, быстрые движения профессионального жонглёра. Вверх – вниз, вверх – вниз.  
– Видишь?  
Когда ноги Элиадэ оторвались от земли, она вспомнила, как выбирала в лавке m-me Marceau этот корсет, вспомнила круглое краснощёкое лицо суетливой француженки, которая затягивала на ней шнуровку – «вы остаться довольны, в этом корсете вы прямо можете прыгать и скакать без всякой опаски, и ничего нигде не трястись!»  
Действительно, не тряслось.  
Не забыть её убить, подумала Элиадэ.  
– П-прелестна, – смеялся Граф. – Просто очарование. Чёрт подери, да я взял бы тебя в труппу!  
Его смех дробился на сотни солнечных бликов, от которых щипало в глазах. Элиадэ двигалась быстрее и быстрее, пока голубое и зелёное не расплылись в одну мелькающую полосу. На лицо упали прядки, выбившиеся из тщательно уложенной с раннего утра причёски.  
Существо, способное сотворить с ней всё, что угодно – сделать так, чтобы она откусила себе язык или выдавила пальцем глаз, заставить есть землю, за секунду превратить в дракона – всего-навсего заставило её прыгать, как девочку, играющую в классики. Прямо в парижском наряде, в звенящих браслетах.  
Должно быть, она легко отделалась.  
Должно быть, он счёл, что этого с неё будет вполне достаточно.  
– Ой, хорошо. Нет, жаль, жаль…  
Что-то в ней привычно льнуло к этому огромному ласковому голосу, заполняющему мир, тянулось тяжко, непреодолимо. Что-то хотело уткнуться в голос Тысячелетнего, как в отцовскую грудь, прислониться к нему, слиться с ним навсегда.  
Пожалуй, это и было самым страшным.  
– Мне прямо хочется передумать насчёт тебя…  
– Я верна Вам! – выкрикнула она и только выкрикнув, поняла, что снова может говорить.  
– Конечно, верна, – печально согласился Граф. За его спиной расцветала красно-чёрная дверь Ковчега. Уже ступив в портал, Граф вдруг протянул руку и бережно коснулся её подбородка.  
– А как же иначе, девочка.  
– Что бы ни случилось, девочка.  
– Поторопись.  
Рука Графа длиной в несколько футов снова сделалась обычной коротенькой рукой смешного толстяка. Через секунду врата захлопнулись за ним.  
Поторопись.

– Элиадэ!  
Она бросила последний взгляд на трепещущую кружевную сердцевину и швырнула останки цветка вниз (их немедленно растащили товарищи павшего, только клыки застучали по плитам, точно бусины рассыпавшегося ожерелья) и наконец подняла голову. Её лицо, руки, платье – всё было перепачкано цветочным соком, пахнущим одновременно сладостью и мясом.  
Цветы старого барона действительно оказались настоящим сокровищем.  
То есть на самом деле, конечно, это было немногим лучше, чем убивать крыс, бить посуду или рвать книги. Правда, гоняться за крысами по замку было бы совсем уж унизительно, посуда рано или поздно закончилась бы, а книг Крори мог хватиться.  
Но дело было даже не в этом.  
Терзать вещи – всё равно что жевать бумагу, когда хочется есть. Рот вроде наполнен, а вкуса и сытости никаких. С крысами, а особенно с кошками получалось занятнее, но они слишком быстро дохли, да и не хватило их в окрестностях замка надолго.  
А приезжие появлялись всё реже.  
– Что здесь происходит?  
Ну вот, подумала она, вот и всё. С этим действительно пора было заканчивать уже давно.  
Вряд ли, разумеется, он понял сразу. Вряд ли он понял хоть что-то, кроме того, что его драгоценному наследству причиняют боль – и того, что всё это время ему врали.  
Вряд ли даже после этого обмануть его было намного труднее, чем эти самые цветы.  
Но ей уже совсем, совсем не хотелось лгать.  
– Что ты делаешь, Элиадэ? – повысил голос Крори, так и застывший на лестнице статуей самого идиотского на свете вампира.  
Элиадэ поставила миску для корма на пол, и, отряхнув юбку, встала. Затем отступила в безопасную позицию и только после этого просто ответила:  
– Ненавижу.  
Это прозвучало так глупо, так невпопад, но, в конце концов, это было единственно точным ответом.  
– Ненавижу, ненавижу, – повторила она на всякий случай: вдруг Крори решит, что ослышался.  
Никакие цветы, конечно, ни от какой ярости не выли. Просто, когда все они рванулись к ней, одновременный свист десятков стеблей в воздухе и впрямь походил на вой. А вот зубами растения скрежетали точно.  
С секунду послушав этот звук, Элиадэ повернула к барону улыбающееся лицо и протянула к нему руку – правую, ту, в которой держала пару раздавленных лепестков.

Она представляла себе это часто, и всегда по-разному.  
Может быть, Крори попытается перегрызть ей горло, размышляла она, пока он сонно дышал рядом с ней в темноте.  
Или сначала бросится душить, хотя до этого допускать не следовало. Зубы опаснее всего, но и в пальцах, в пальцах ведь тоже есть эта дрянь. У таких она – в каждой частице тела.  
А может, он даже припомнит какое-нибудь заклинание. Элиадэ не раз думала, что старый барон наверняка обучил кое-чему и внука.  
О чём Элиадэ не думала никогда – так это что внук барона Крори закончит позорным бегством.  
Просто развернётся и кинется наутёк, не забавно ли.  
– Ну зачем Вы уходите, господин Аристар?  
Стуча каблучками по замковым коридорам, Элиадэ не торопилась. Уйти от неё в замке Крори не смог бы, а в крыле, куда он направился, не было ни выходов наружу, ни окон – только бойницы. Превращаться она не спешила тем более: во что бы то ни стало хотелось увидеть, каким станет лицо Аристара, когда она изменится у него на глазах.  
Неумолчный вопль внутри зазвучал громче. Та, другая она исходила криком, колотясь о крышку собственного черепа – и когда Элиадэ начало казаться, что голова у неё сейчас взорвётся, она закричала сама, звонко и весело, будто звала Крори пить вечерний шоколад:  
– Господин Аристар, куда же Вы?

Аристар Крори стоял в западной мансарде, у резного буфета с потемневшими от времени гербами, и, бормоча вычитанные у Поль де Кока проклятия, выкидывал из ящиков какие-то коробочки, шкатулки и бумаги в цветных печатях. Погружённый в своё занятие, в ящик он влез почти наполовину, и сначала Элиадэ показалось, что он собирается спрятаться в шкафу – однако это, пожалуй, было слишком даже для Крори.  
Может быть, он держит там оружие, с надеждой подумала Элиадэ, переступая порог. Что ж, пусть достанет.  
– Что Вы делаете, господин Аристар? – спросила она и рассмеялась.  
Скоро она всё время будет смеяться. Мир станет простым, совсем простым и смешным.  
– Что Вы делаете? – спросила она, подходя ближе.  
– Ищу капли, – бросил он, не оборачиваясь и не переставая метать хлам на пол. – После смерти деда я выкинул почти всё, мне казалось, что дом провонял ими насквозь. Но должен быть запас. Не нужно ходить, у тебя может закружиться…  
– Капли? – ещё шаг вперёд.  
– Лекарство, – Крори будто объяснялся с неразумным ребёнком. – Перед смертью дед изобрёл новую формулу. Элиадэ, почему ты не сказала мне, что у тебя бывают приступы?  
Элиадэ снова ужасно, до ломоты в зубах захотелось смеяться. От крика, бившегося изнутри, звенели виски – тонко, противно. Сквозь весь этот шум голос Крори доносился словно издалека:  
…дядя по материнской линии, он месяцами не выходил из комнаты, боялся, что призрак Дантона опять явится упрекать его в аристократическом происхождении и страданиях третьего сословия, кивая окровавленным париком, они дружили, где-то тут должны быть письма, я покажу тебе потом…  
…представляла, что она – туфелька японской гейши, а дэдди был совсем сумасшедшим, он вообще думал, что отсюда можно сбежать, Элиадэ, и даже сбежал, и, конечно, ничего хорошего из этого не вышло, кто бы сомневался, – даже дедушка сумел разыскать и вернуть в замок только меня, потому что дэдди было уже не спасти, страшно подумать, что могло бы случиться, если бы не…  
…сначала всё время боялся, что когда ты поймёшь, какая тьма окружает наш род, какие мы все тут, ты ни за что не останешься, и теперь мне даже…  
– Но ваши цветы, – перебила она. – Как же? Ваш дед…  
– Дед сам рвал их, когда на него находило, – отмахнулся Крори. – Мы делали вид, что не замечаем. Или врали, что они сами перегрызлись. Вы с ним чем-то похожи. Ты бы обязательно ему понравилась. Когда мне было четыре, он сбросил меня с лестницы.  
– С ле… лестницы?  
– С парадной. Сядь, я прошу тебя. Няня рассказывала, что я летел, как буревестник.  
Элиадэ представила себе уменьшенную копию Аристара Крори Третьего – как он, в коротких штанишках, пикирует через главный зал, сохраняя обычный благородно-скорбный вид, и всё-таки рассмеялась.  
– Няня рассказывала, что я врезался в дальнюю колонну, – Крори вывалил из ящика ещё пачку шуршащих конвертов. Один из них раскрылся, и на пол вывалилось какое-то сушёное насекомое с длинными клешнями. Через секунду одна из них хрустнула под баронским каблуком. – Где на горельефе Аристотель с циркулем, знаешь. Божилась, что у меня был сломан хребет, но это было заблуждение неграмотности. Я поправился через неделю.  
Ну конечно же, ты поправился, подумала Элиадэ. Ещё бы ты не встал через неделю, траханый воин Господень. Цветок безмозглый, зубастый.  
Приблизившись вплотную, она положила ладонь туда, где над воротником фрака начиналась тёплая кожа. Скользнула указательным пальцем под сорочку, царапнула ногтем.  
– Я просил тебя сесть, – повторил Крори.  
Он говорил тихо, но Элиадэ не надо было смотреть ему в лицо, чтобы увидеть сверкающую черноту, заполняющую его глаза, и волосы, стоящие надо лбом, как наэлектризованные.  
Элиадэ обвила плечо Крори другой рукой, стряхнув туфлю, поставила голую ступню между его ботинок. По плечу под её ладонью прошла дрожь, и Элиадэ почувствовала, как первые, ещё робкие языки боли лизнули её кости – там, в глубине.  
Когда Элиадэ заговорила, её голос показался хриплым и злобным даже ей самой:  
– Поцелуйте меня.

Крори дёрнулся всем телом и отшатнулся назад. Лицо его приняло отчаянно благоразумное выражение, и Элиадэ ясно увидела, как в его сузившихся глазах переплеснулась голодная темнота.  
– Не говори еру…  
– Поцелуйте меня, – повторила она. И добавила, запрокидывая голову, подставляя под его губы обнажённое горло, – господин Аристар.  
Знакомое обращение отозвалось ещё более знакомым, и тот, кого она звала господином долгие годы, окликнул её в ответ: осторожно, почти нежно. Где-то там Тысячелетний Граф почувствовал, как натягивается одна из бесчисленных струн, связывающих Первого апостола с его отпрысками, и слегка коснулся этой струны.  
Выворачивающая суставы судорога заставила Элиадэ изогнуть спину, податься вперёд – и отпустила только тогда, когда клыки Аристара Крори, упыря Божьего, разорвали вену у неё на шее.  
И тут же наступила тишина. 

Элиадэ не сомневалась, что была первой женщиной, с которой спал Аристар Крори Третий. Именно с ней он совершил все те глупости и досадные ошибки, которые полагается совершить неопытному любовнику, и только одной почему-то так и не сделал. Ни разу Аристар не спросил – хорошо ли ей с ним.  
Это было очень кстати, думала Элиадэ; иначе бы ей пришлось убить его сразу. 

Спустя два часа она сидела на краю огромной кровати и аккуратно резала свой парижский корсет на узкие ленты. Некоторое время барон наблюдал за ней из-под полуприкрытых век, потом умиротворённо закрыл глаза. Бурое пятнышко в углу его рта вполне можно было принять за шоколад.  
Возможно, с раздражением подумала Элиадэ, какая-нибудь из его двоюродных бабок только и занималась тем, что покупала на его деньги дорогущие корсеты, а на следующий день рвала их в клочья.  
Блаженная тишина, каждый раз приходившая вместе с болью, уже не была такой полной и глубокой – глухой стон пока не превратился в вопль, звучал тяжко, приглушённо: ещё не мучая, уже напоминая.  
Чтобы продлить тишину хоть чуть-чуть, она прилегла рядом с Крори, уткнулась лицом ему в ключицу. Давно уже не умея мёрзнуть, она зачем-то натянула на себя ветхое кружевное покрывало и долго лежала, завернувшись в пахнущий пылью шёлк, слушая, как размеренно и спокойно бьётся чужое сердце, перегоняя отравленную Чистой Силой кровь. Впрочем, подумала Элиадэ, её собственной крови в бароне Крори уже тоже достаточно. Пожалуй, они с бароном уже вполне могли считать себя кровными родственниками.  
Эта мысль тоже была очень смешной.


End file.
